The Eye of the Dragon
by souljaboytellem
Summary: Shifu receives word that the an ancient artifact has been stolen.  It's now up to Po and the Furious five to enter the human world and retrieve it.  Full Summary Inside rated m for profanity blood violence drug reference and drug use
1. Preview

The Eye of Illuminati

The eye was an ancient Chinese artifact stolen by the Illuminati as they attempted to take over the world. After a long battle the artifact was recovered but on the way home the warriors were ambushed and killed by Tupac Shakur, who once again harnessed the power of the eye. The illuminati killed him in an attempt to take it back but Tupac had hidden somewhere. Now it's up to Po and the Furious Five to retrieve this powerful item and return it to the jade palace. To do this they must enter the universe of human beings. Are our heroes ready for Los Angeles 1997?


	2. Prolgue

**yo fan fic critic calm ur punkass down i didn't copy no muthafucking title eh if it bother u that much fine i'll change it and i ain't copying shit whats got ur head spinning i haven't came out with the rest yet i was tryin to bring kung fu panda into the hood you'll have to read more but if you hate then i don't give a fuck i ain't prejudice just tell me clearly whats botherin you**

Prologue

Two tall figures walked down a large dark corridor hauling a large package behind them on a rickshaw. It had been 40 years since the war with the illuminati had started. Master Oogway had sent them into the human realm to retrieve the stolen dragon eye. The ancient artifact had given the group the power to control the world and they were slowly taking over. However after a long final battle they have finally retrieved it, however it cost the original furious five to be reduced to two. They had used shift stones to hide themselves among the humans creating a hip-hop group called Grandmaster Flash and the Furious five. For years they battled and spread their message about the illuminati and now it could all finally end. The two figures started to glow an eerie gray light before turning into a tiger and an ox. "Feng we did it. We can return to home to Oogway and Shifu," the ox said.

The tiger stared at him with dull orange eyes before replying, "Yes it's been too long hasn't it Mao." The gray ox only nodded in agreement before changing back into a human.

"Let's load up and then get out of here," Mao said. They packed the package into rugged Cadillac before starting it up and pulling out. As they cruised down Crenshaw Avenue dark black clouds slowly crept over moon darkening the night severely. Mao stopped as the light before him turned red. "Hey aren't we the only ones out here tonight?" Mao asked. Suddenly something crashed into the side of their car tumbling the vehicle into the traffic light. Feng slowly dragged himself out of the rubble only two here the click of a gun next to his head.

"where y'all niggas think y'all goin' mutha fucka," a masked man said holding a 9mm next to his head. Feng didn't answer instead he thought of a way out of this. "Answer the fucking question you bitch!" he began to shout. Still no answer.

"Yo B check this out," another voice sounded. Feng turned to see another man pull out the package they were carrying. "Check it out they fuckin loaded with ice," the man said excitedly. Then suddenly the car was tossed aside with Mao standing in its place in ox form.

"what the hell? Smoke that shit!" the man said. Two more guys pulled out Ak-47 and began firing into Mao. Despite their formidable mastery of Kung Fu there was no defense against bullets. Mao's body dropped to the cement like a cold sack of potatoes. 'no no this can't be happening' Feng thought 'we finished off the illuminati so it can't be him.' The masked man ordered them to bring the package over and reached in and pulled out a pyramid with diamond in the middle. "Hell Yea," the man said and took his face off revealing his dark face. "It's over Mell mel I'll catch you in the next life," Feng didn't feel anything as the bullet pierced his forehead killing him instantly.

a/n : In case y'all didn't know there's a rap group called the Grandmaster Flash and the furious five. In this they original furious five are them when they are humans.


End file.
